


Actress Love Characters Toku Edition

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Brothel Love [6]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tokusatsu
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothels, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Steve Guy told his two best friends about his little harem at the Brothels. And convinced them to sign up themselves. And now they are both going to have a special day meeting both their favorite Toku ladies and their actresses at the same time. And non of them will ever forget this day or the women that they meet here.I don't know these women and do not own these characters.This was a story that came together as a request from two friends on Discord.
Series: Brothel Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510799
Kudos: 2





	Actress Love Characters Toku Edition

“Come on guys, you won’t regret this.” Steve Guy said to his two friends as they walked to an unassuming building. He had convinced his friends to get a membership to a very special place that he knew they would love.

“I’m just not sure that this is worth the money man. I mean how can it be true?” David Mann said looking at his friend.

“A-And is it t-true that **_**THEY**_** will be there?” DL Hunter asked him.

“Yes they will,” he said with a smile looking at his shy friend.

“Really? How is it that ****THEY**** will be there?” David asked suppressing a laugh at DL’s shyness.

“Trust me, guys,” Steve said as they walked into the building and showed the receptionist the pieces of paper that they had printed out for access to the place.

“You two can enter. And thanks for telling the two of these Steve. We always love new people and so do the girls. And you three picked a hell of a day to show up.” she said with a smile.

“Why is that?” Steve asked.

“Because they have their ‘identical twins’ here today,” she said with a smile as she nodded them into the reception room for newcomers. The three of them walked into the room. And David and DL’s jaws dropped as they both saw the free girls of this brothel.

“THEY are here.” both DL and David said as one as they spotted Toku actress and their characters wearing all sorts lingerie.

“Enjoy guys. I hope your girls are available. Right now I’m going to try and find as many of my girls as possible. YOUR MASTER IS COMING LADIES!” Steve said with a smile as he walked off with some of the girls there giggling.

David and DL split up after that. DL walked around seeing some of the hottest Toku hotties just walking around in pairs. With their actresses hand in hand in some cases. DL stumbled as he saw two of them kissing each other slipping each other their tongues with a moan.

“Well, well. It looks like we have a shy man in the middle of the lovely women of the brothel.” one of the girls said with a little giggle stopping him from falling over. That’s when he saw who it was. Myoujin Tsukasa. A woman of his dreams and she was being joined by her actresses Okuyama Kazusa too, which made him nearly jizz in his pants seeing what the pair of them were wearing.

Tsukasa was wearing a dress that hugged her body so right and also had so many holes in the dress that she was showing her breasts and pussy as she walked and she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, you can see how wet her pussy was from watching all the girls flirting with each other and the other two men that had walked in.

And Kazusa was wearing a frilly pink matching bra and panties set. That showed off her body as much as she wanted and she enjoyed the stares she was getting from DL. “Do you see something that you like sweetie?” she asked with a wink.

“Kazusa, be nice,” Tsukasa said with a smile. Then Kazusa kissed Tsukasa slipping her some tongue.

“I am, cutie,” she said with a smile turning to DL. He didn’t care who else was here these two were his. And Kazusa could tell she had him. Without too much effort she dragged the two of them back to Tsukasa’s room.

“I-I can’t believe that I’m about to do this,” DL said as the two of them pushed him down onto the bed.

“Oh, but you are. For first-timers, we have to ask what is your kinks if you have any?” Tsukasa asked as she playfully hiked up her skirt to have her wet pussy on full display.

“W-Well I kind of like dirty talk. And tit jobs.” DL said with moan seeing Kazusa remove her bra and toss it aside.

“Well we can’t help you there with the tit job,” she said with a wink playing with her exposed breasts. Neither of them had a big chest but they both looked magnificent standing there.

“Then we are going to have to get very creative my dirty girl,” Tsukasa said with a smile spanking Kazusa in the ass as they climbed into bed and started to strip there new client.

“Do you like these two sluts stripping their man for his cock?” Kazusa asked with a smile as she freed his cock and kissed the tip.

“I am an officer of the law I can’t be a naughty girl can I civilian?” she asked kissing DL slipping him her tongue.

“You are slutier than me my sweet character,” Kazusa said kissing one of her flesh through one of the holes in her dress.

“Where do I get that from sweetie?” Tsukasa asked as she lowered herself onto DL’s waiting cock so that she was facing away from him as she rode him.

“Fuck.” she moaned as she felt his cock go deeper and deeper in her cunt.

“Is he good?” Kazusa asked kissing her again.

“He’s fucking great. But I think this dirty cop needs to get a little treat of a tasty cunt to lick.” she kissed Kazusa with a smile.

“Oooo only because I’m a dirty slut that loves being slutty for my man,” she said with a smile as she removed her panties and tossed them to join her bra. She then stood up on the bed and steadied herself using drapes put over the bed for just such occasions. She then lifted her legs and wrapped it around her character’s shoulder.

“Now, here is your treat slut and you better lick every sweet inch of it,” she said with a smile and a glance at DL.

“Itadakimasu!” Tsukasa said before she dove tongue first into her actresses pussy lapping away as she rode DL.

“Fuck that’s so hot.” DL moaned as she lapped and Kazusa’s eyes started to roll around in her head feeling her work her pussy.

“Her tongue is the best slut tongue I have ever had.” Kazusa moaned as she watched DL fuck her character.

“I don’t think I can hold it anymore this is just too much.” DL groaned as he shot his load deep inside of Tsukasa who whimpered with joy as she felt it. And she came too.

“No fair.” Kazusa groaned as she felt Tsukasa remove her head.

“What?” Tsukasa asked knowing what she was going to complain about. She had not cum out of the three of them.

“This slut needs to cum too.” Kazusa pouted.

“Aww. Well, I have a special toy if the client doesn’t mind this filthy slutty cop using it on you?” Tsukasa asked looking at him with a wink. She had cum too but she too needs a little more. And DL was embarrassed that he had cum so quickly for the two of them. But he couldn’t fault himself they were just too hot. So he nodded for her to do whatever she had planned.

She walked over to the brothels toy box and pulled out a strapless strap-on. She showed it to the both of them and gave one end for Kazusa to suck as Tsukasa sucked the other. When it was wet enough she softly pushed it into her pussy with a sigh. Kazusa kissed her getting ready to get fucked by the character she played. That’s when they both noticed that DL was rock hard again.

“You had a tasty treat the first time. I want one this time.” Kazusa said crawling into position her ass and pussy on full display for Tsukasa as she softly kissed his cock again before she smiled.

“Itadakimasu!” Kazusa said as she deepthroats his cock.

“Good slut. Now with you like this makes this filthy slutty cop want to use some of the tools of my trade...well my _other_ trade,” she said walking back over to the box and pulling out furry handcuffs and locked them in place behind her back. “Now I fuck your pussy or should I fuck a sluts ass DL?” she wondered out loud as she teased both causing moans from Kazusa as she held onto the cuffs like they were a lasso.

“Ass, fuck her ass.” he moaned as she sucked his cock like she was a milking machine.

“If you insist,” she said with a smile as she plunged the strap-on deep into her ass causing Kazusa’s eyes to go wide as she sucked DL’s cock.

“I think she likes it.” DL moaned seeing her body ripe with joy as Tsukasa found a pace to pump into her holding her handcuffed hands in place.

“I know the slut likes this. She played me after all. And I would be fucking begging for the ass fucker to spank me as he fucked my ass.” she said with a smile and did just that with her free hand. As she did Kazusa’s eyes went out of focus like she was beyond heaven right now. A cock in her mouth and one up her ass while getting spanked.

“I’m going to fucking cum again.” DL groaned. And came deep into her throat and she sucked him clean swallowing as much as she could.

“Save some for me slut.” Tsukasa moaned as she pulled Kazusa into a sloppy cum covered kiss which caused both girls to cum.

“That’s so hot. I wouldn’t mind some DP action.” Kazusa said shaking from the experience.

“You are a slut. What do you say DL? Would you make a sluts wish cum true?” Tsukasa asked with a smile as the two of them looked up at him.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he said tackling them with a smile from both girls.

* * *

“I can’t believe this,” David said as he walked through the sea of beautiful Toku ladies each arm around his favorite actress and character Ichimichi Mao and Luka Millfy. His hand firmly on their asses as they walked. Giving them a little squeeze.

“I thought you were looking for more to join the fun,” Luka said with a smile.

“What he can’t look while he touches?” Mao asked with a wink.

“It’s just that when Steve told us about this place I didn’t believe him. A chance of a lifetime. To say that I have had sex with some of the hottest women on the planet. And now I want some more.” he said looking around.

“We get that,” Mao said with a giggle.

“That’s why I haven’t complained. I’m a horny woman. But if you make me wait for cock much longer I might get violent.” Luka said with a smile that showed how scary she could be while horny.

That’s when he spotted her. She stood out a little next to the other girls. Luka and Mao like most of the girls here were wearing lingerie. Some were walking around topless. So seeing a woman in a full dress was weird.

“I know you don’t I?” he asked looking at her.

“Probably,” she said with a sigh.

“You're Tanaka Sumiko,” Mao said looking at her.

“Yellow Four from Bioman? What are you doing here dressed like this?” he asked her.

“See that’s why I didn’t want to come to this thing,” she said looking at him.

“What are you talking about?” Luka asked.

“They wanted as many characters and actresses together as possible. But I thought I was going to see myself as I am. So I thought I might find some men my age here. But I came to find nothing but horny boys. And her.” she said nodding to the bar to see Jun from Bioman looking just as she had done when her show had aired.

“How is that possible?” Mao asked seeing her dressed just like the others there.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. It was a mistake for me to even entertain the idea of coming here,” she said looking down at her feet.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I’m not a sex kitten like my little slut,” she said noticing that another new client was cozying up to her younger self look alike.

“What are you talking about?” he asked looking at her seriously.

“Come on? I’m a 55-year-old woman. No man as young as you are going to want to have sex with his mother...” she said but was stopped by a passionate kiss from David. Mao and Luka smiled as he pulled her into his body for more.

“I think you’re wrong about that.” David moaned breaking the kiss.

“I just might be,” she said with a smile.

“Who’s your friend Sumiko?” Yabuki Jun asked with a smile trying to cozy up to him having struck out with the guy she was with.

“No one to you,” David said as he dragged Luka, Mao, and Sumiko to Luka’s room.

Sumiko couldn’t believe it someone had picked her to fuck. But when she saw something that made her take a moment to stop and think about this. “Excuse me for a second,” she said going into Luka’s private bathroom. She splashed a little water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror her dress was half on from his hands exploring her body which set a fire deep inside of her she thought had burnt out years ago.

But she saw Mao and Luka they were hot as hell. How could she keep up with them in this? But the fire inside wasn’t about to go out just yet. She stripped naked and took a deep breath walking into the room to find both girls naked and licking his cock.

“You look fucking great Sumiko.” he moaned as she joined them.

“I look like I’m their mother,” she said kissing David and feeling his tongue enter her mouth.

“Mommy are we doing a good job?” Mao asked with a smile taking a break.

“We want to pleasure your man mommy,” Luka said continuing this little role-playing scenario that was making David harder by the second.

“My sweet little slutty angels know how to suck cock pretty well,” she said with a smile as she felt David grope her ass as he had done for the two of them as he kissed her neck.

“YAY!” both Luka and Mao moaned as they worked his cock until.

“FUCK!” he groaned cumming for them and their efforts.

“Yummy,” Luka said tasting his cum.

“Yup. It’s even better this way.” Mao said licking Luka’s face.

“While you two...clean up. I want a round inside your ‘mother’.” David said with a smile as he crawled on top of her. His cock rock hard again.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of them?” she asked feeling the tip of his cock tease her pussy.

He answered by thrusting his full member deep inside of her. “I’m sure MILF,” he said kissing her as she started to moan into his mouth.

It had been years since she felt this passion. This lust. This burning desire. She came soon but he wasn’t done with her yet as he pumped into her he started to lick her small tits paying extra attention to her diamond hard nipples causing her to moan with her snapping back arching her back as she felt all of this.

Mao and Luka were clean of cum but seeing the two of them like this was having an effect that neither of them expected. They weren’t playacting anymore they both were lost in lust. Hands exploring each other. “Fuck mommy good.” Mao moaned as she felt Luka insert two fingers into her pussy.

“Yeah, mommy needs this fucking bad.” Luka moaned as Mao returned the favor.

“Ladies I’m not fucking. I’m making love.” David groaned as she came hearing those words.

“It’s no fair your MILF came twice for you. But I haven’t made you cum once for her.” Sumiko moaned as he licked up her body.

“I need you to love this baby. More so than anything you ever had in your life.” he moaned kissing her.

“Already there. And so are my ‘daughters’.” Sumiko moaned softly Mao and Luka screaming in the corner watching this.

“Then would you please allow me to fill my MILF up,” he asked in a groan feeling his orgasm coming.

“Please do.” she smiled as she felt it and her head snapped back again. He was shooting his load deep inside of her making her cum harder than anything in her whole life. And so were Luka and Mao. All four were shaking and out of breath.

“I’m not part of the actress brothel,” Sumiko said breathing hard trying to catch her breath.

“So this is the only time I’ll be inside of you?” David frowned at her.

“You should let a woman finish before speaking lover. But I’m going to arrange it so that whenever you need your MILF just speak up and she will be there waiting with open arms...and legs,” she said pulling him into another kiss shortly joined by Mao and Luka kissing whomever they could as the four of them had a foursome for the ages.

* * *

“Sorry, the other girls aren’t available master.” Umika moaned as she and Haruka groped their way into her room with Steve. Who was taking turns tonguing each girl.

“I can’t complain. I know each of my girls has their other clients.” he moaned as he quickly removed his clothes. “Even you two,” he said now naked and practically tearing their little bits of clothing that they were wearing. But this had the opposite effect that he had wanted.

Both girls got withdrawn a little. It threw him off for a minute as he watched them trying to be sexy. “What is it?” he asked them.

“It’s true we both have other clients. And we do like having sex with some of them too.” Haruka said looking at her feet.

“But there are a few that we love on a more than a physical level,” Umika said with a sad smile.

“And we are getting annoyed with Izu. She can leave this place with our master.” Haruka said looking sad.

“Yes, she can. But she’s not you two. You are my number one girls.” he said kissing them one after the other.

“YAY!” they both said smiling broadly as they pushed onto the bed with a playful smile.

“Who gets the foot job and who gets fucked by our master?” Umika asked hugging her actress.

“You should be the fucked one sweetie,” Haruka said kissing her character slipping her some tongue.

“Why baby?” Umika moaned slightly after breaking the kiss with her actress.

“Because I got his cock during the birthday fuck. This time should be yours,” she said with a smile. They both smiled at Steve as they crawled into bed Umika all the way up laying next to her master kissing him lightly at first then slipped him her tongue as Haruka gave his cock a brief amount of mouth love to lube it for the foot job she knew her master loved.

“You ready master?” she asked as she got into position her feet just inches from his rock hard cock. He moaned his response as he tongued Umika.

“Master is a horny master,” Haruka said as her feet started to work his cock with a smile.

“Yes, he is.” Umika moaned as he started to lick and kiss her neck.

“You two can make a guy like that.” he moaned as he felt her feet work his cock.

“What can we say we love our master,” Haruka said as she doubled her efforts on his cock.

“He makes our bodies tangle all over and our pussies so wet.” Umika moaned as she felt his tongue licked her diamond hard nipples.

“And you make me want to cum so many times.” he moaned with a smile feeling himself about to lose control.

“Then show me your love master.” Haruka moaned feeling his cock pulse through her feet.

“Cum for her feet master.” Umika moaned as she felt his tongue and mouth on her nipples and with one groan he came all over her feet.

“My turn,” Umika said pulling him on top of her she wrapped her legs around him and grinding her body against his to make him hard again.

“My sweet Umika knows how to make me happy.” he smiled as he tongued her with Haruka smiling at the two of them, starting to finger herself.

“Whatever pleases my master.” she sighed as she felt his rock hard cock ram into her pussy.

“And whatever pleases my sweet Umika.” he moaned as he started to pump into her not taking so much as a break from his thrusts.

“You are v-very kind m-master.” Umika moaned as she felt her body lose control of itself to her first orgasm for her masters’ cock.

“And my pretty Haruka is enjoying the view isn’t she?” he asked her pumping into her as fast and hard as he could.

“Y-Yes.” she moaned three fingers pumping into herself as she watched. “Umika losing control is like music to my ears,” she said as she had a mini orgasm watching this.

“You two can drive a man wild. And I am about to go wild for my sweet Umika.” he moaned as he pumped into her.

“THEN CUM MASTER. CUM DEEP INSIDE OF ME. SHOOT YOUR WONDERFUL FLUID INSIDE OF YOUR SWEET UMIKA!!!” she groaned as she felt something that she loved more than anything else. Steve’s cum shooting deep inside of her.

“That was wonderful as always my sweet Umika,” he said kissing her lightly.

“I want my master inside of me now.” Haruka moaned as she tackled Steve as she wanted a round for herself.

* * *

“So did you enjoy yourselves?” Steve asked with a smile seeing his friends walking up to him outside of the brothel.

“Oh yeah,” DL said with a smile thinking about Tsukasa with a smile knowing that she was going to be getting a visit from him soon.

“Oh yeah. I even have a new special lady friend.” David said with a smile.

“Who?” both of them asked.

“Tanaka Sumiko,” he said with a smile.

“I thought you would go for Mao and Luka,” Steve said with a smile.

“Oh, I did. But while looking for Fuuka and Yuuka I found Sumiko. She doesn’t work for a brothel. But she has agreed to work something out with the bosses of all the brothels for someone on one from time to time.” he said with a smile.

“Nice. But I didn’t think that you were into old ladies.” DL said with a smile.

“She may be old but she’s hot as hell. Especially naked and moaning,” he said with a smile.

“I’m glad my little place of love is enjoyable for you two,” Steve said with a smile.

“Yup,” DL said with a smile.

“Money well spent,” David said as the three of them walked off laughing about there own little love conquests of the day.


End file.
